


Writing Drabbles

by GoldenHero



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 05:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5730673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenHero/pseuds/GoldenHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things in my spare time that I may or may not come back to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Writing Drabbles

Hello, reader! 

I'd like to formally welcome you to this group of stories, Mushy Writings! 

This group of writings are not series, and I'd really really really apreshiate it if you did not take any of these ideas and call them your own, if you want to take something, comment on the chapter, and remember to mention me!

That's really all there is to the introduction, so, let's get this started, shall we?

There will be multiple parts in this group of stories, such as the Mythology piece, where it involves the woman, not the goddesses, and those who had been cursed and so forth. 

There is a Haikyuu section, a KNB section, and many other Anime ones that I may add later!

Please read, and enjoy!


End file.
